Love You Always, Love You Forever
by starsofimagination
Summary: In a world where the death penalty can be given to people who commit manslaughter, Blaine finds himself facing a firing squad after he accidentally kills a man while trying to defend Kurt from being bashed. Warning: Character Death!


_A/N: This was based off a Klaine dream I had._

_I know that New York no longer uses a firing squad as a death penalty. I also know that being convicted of manslaughter would not land you on death row. But this is an AU where anything could happen. I like to think of this society that Kurt and Blaine live in as an accepting, but harshly corrupt. _

**Love You Always, Love You Forever**

"We find you guilty of all charges and recommend death by firing squad," the judge said, pounding his gavel. "Court dismissed."

"No," Kurt whispered as his world began to crumble down.

Blaine turned to look at him from behind the defendant's stand. Tears streamed down his face as the guard's handcuffed him. "I love you," he whispered to Kurt.

"Please, please not take him," Kurt begged the guards, but was ignored. Kurt watched as the guards walked Blaine out of the courtroom. Blaine was looking back at Kurt over his shoulder with big, scared eyes. Kurt collapsed to the ground sobbing. His husband was now sitting on death row.

"Come on, there's nothing we can do but appeal the sentence," Blaine's lawyer and their long-time friend, Quinn Fabray whispered to Kurt as she helped him up and tried soothing him. "We'll start preparing for it immediately."

"Oh Quinn," Kurt cried. "How did this get so far?" Kurt asked that every day since the night of Blaine's arrest.

**Flashback**

_It was over a year ago, just after Kurt and Blaine's second wedding anniversary, when it all started. The couple went out to dinner one evening, but one the walk back home it began to storm. Instead of hailing a cab, like Kurt wanted to, Blaine suggested a shortcut since they were close to their apartment. Kurt gave in and walked hand-in-hand with Blaine down the alleyway. That's where they came across three men._

"_Well, well, well, look at what we got here, a couple of fags," one of the men said as they came out of the shadows._

"_Please, we don't want any trouble," Blaine said firmly. "We're just passing through."_

"_No you're not," another man said. "This is our territory."_

"_It's a public alleyway, it's not yours," Kurt snapped._

"_Look at this, Gary, the lady's got a mouth on him."_

"_Don't call him that," Blaine hissed, position himself in front of Kurt._

"_You going to protect him, boy?" The man named Gary laughed. _

_The three men drew closer to the couple. Kurt was terrified. He knew that not everyone in New York City was accepting, but he never thought he and Blaine would be in this situation._

"_Look, I really don't want any trouble," Blaine said again._

"_Why don't we teach these fags a lesson boys," the third man said with a smirk._

_It happened quickly. Blaine was being yanked away from Kurt, and Kurt was being thrown against a solid brick wall. Dizzy and in pain, Kurt could hear Blaine yelling as one of the men advanced towards Kurt._

"_Don't worry lover boy, we'll take care of your boyfriend real good."_

_Blaine snapped. He pulled out of the grip of the two men holding him back and attacked the third man. Blaine had never been so thankful for his boxing experience. He delivered punch by punch to the man. The man was in pain, begging Blaine to stop. The other two men ran when they saw what Blaine was doing to their friend. _

"_Blaine stop!" Kurt begged a moment later._

_Kurt's voice had brought Blaine out of his rage. He looked down at the man below him. His face was covered in so much blood. He was no longer speaking or breathing for that matter._

"_Oh god," Blaine gasped, realizing what he had done. "Oh god, Kurt call 911." Blaine immediately began to perform CPR on the man. _

_Soon after the cops and the paramedics arrived. The paramedics tried to revive the man, but couldn't. The man was pronounced dead and Blaine was taken in for questioning. _

_Kurt remembered sitting in the police station for hours. He had given his statement and was waiting for Blaine to be released. He was still aching from being thrown against the wall and he was tired._

"_We're going to be arresting your husband," an officer to Kurt minutes later._

"_What? On what charges?" Kurt asked, standing up and looking at the officer as though he was insane._

"_Manslaughter," the officer said. "But the charges could change."_

"_Can I see him?" Kurt asked._

"_I'm afraid not, we're booking him now. You'll be able to see him tomorrow after bail is set." _

_Then the officer left without another comment. Kurt went home and immediately called Quinn, begging her to represent Blaine. Since day one of the trial, Quinn fought for Blaine. She got his bail lowered, allowing Kurt to spend some time at home with Blaine between court appearances. Quinn even tried to get the charges lowered to second-degree manslaughter, which would give a chance of parole. However, the court and jury was corrupt and biased. They took murder seriously, even if it was in self-defense. Kurt hated that about the society._

**End Flashback**

"Dear Kurt," Blaine said allowed as he wrote.

It had been a few months since the sentencing. Blaine was finally adjusting to prison life. He hated it. He absolutely despised it. He hated going to sleep alone. He hated spending his days in his cell or with other prisoners. He only thing that kept Blaine going was his visit from Kurt and Kurt's letters.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I miss you so much. I miss kissing you. I miss hugging you. I miss making love to you. I wish the appeals went through. I wish I had listened to you that night and hailed a cab. God, Kurt, why did it get like this? I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry you have to go through this…_

_Things are getting a little better on this side though. The other prisoners stopped messing with me. They are now picking on the newest inmate. I made two friends (if you can call convicted felons friends). Wes and David are in for armed robbery and manslaughter. They're partners in crime in all ways. They're nice, but I'm trying to not get attached because well…you know…_

_Kurt, promise me something. Promise me that when I die, you'll move on. Please? I can't stand to see you miserable. Go out with our friends. Meet someone. Fall in love and get married, maybe have kids with him? Please?_

_I should get going now. My recreational time is about to start._

_Love you always,_

_Blaine_

Blaine stuffed the letter in the envelope, sealed it, and addressed it before passing it off to a guard to mail. Now began the wait for Kurt's reply.

X-X-X-X

_Dear Blaine,_

_Stop apologizing. This isn't your fault. What happened happened. There's nothing anyone could have done about it._

_I miss you too. It's so lonely at night without you in bed with me. Your pillow is starting to lose your scent, and so are your clothes. I've been sleeping in your pajamas and hugging your pillow as I sleep. It helped a little, but I want you in my arms again._

_Mercedes and the girls have been trying to get me to go to the clubs with them, but I just can't bring myself to go. I know you're making me promise that I will go out and have fun, but I just can't, Blaine. It hurts too much. I miss you too much._

_But I do promise I'll try. I'll try to move on after you….I can only promise to try Blaine._

_Love you forever,_

_Kurt_

Blaine saved every letter. When he was lonely, he would pull them out and reread them. He would cherish the memories of Kurt's visits. The would sit in the booths, hands pressed against the glass as they talked through the phone, telling each other about their days and what's going on in their lives. Usually by the end of the visit, they would both end up crying.

Days and weeks began to pass quickly. Soon it was the day before Blaine's punishment. Kurt had sent in Blaine's favorite tux and cologne with a note saying that he refused to let Blaine dye in an orange jumpsuit. Kurt had also sent in Blaine's wedding ring. Blaine had refused a last meal to write one final letter to Kurt.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I will shout it from rooftops to the world. I love you Kurt Hummel-Anderson, and I always will. I loved you from the moment I saw you on the staircase in Dalton. I love you for always and forever._

_I'm so scared, Kurt. I know it's going to be over quickly, but I don't want to die. I'm not ready. I wish I could turn back time. I wish I had a second chance. We could still be together. We could have had children like we always wanted. _

_Please, Kurt, promise me again that you'll move on. Go fall in love. Go be happy. Please! Mourn and grieve then move on. The world isn't ending for you, Kurt. _

_Thank you for sending in my tux, cologne, and wedding ring. At least I know I'll be dying in style. I have your picture you know. The one I carried in my wallet. I'll be holding it when it happens._

_I can't write anymore Kurt. There are no words I can say that will bring you comfort. There are no words to describe how much I love you. I know by the time you get this, I'll be gone, but Kurt, you'll be happy again. I promise you that. I'll be watching over you in whatever afterlife lies ahead._

_Love you always and forever,_

_Blaine_

X-X-X-X

Kurt couldn't go the to facility where Blaine's execution would be taking place. He refused to watch Blaine die with the family of "the victim." Instead he sat home with his father and stepmother, watching the clock. For the first time in Kurt's life, he prayed for time to stop.

Miles away Blaine stood dressed in his tux, wedding ring, and cologne with Kurt's photo in his hand. He was facing a wall, his back towards the men that would be firing at him. He knew that only one of them had real bullets in their gun while the others had blanks. He also knew that the men didn't know which gun would be firing the real bullets. Slowly, Blaine turned to face his executioners. He looked down at Kurt's picture and whispered, "I love you."

"Fire," a voice boomed.

Then it was all over.

X-X-X-X

Kurt couldn't plan the funeral alone. It took the help of his friends and family. The funeral was a quiet affair, closed casket. Kurt couldn't stand looking at Blaine's lifeless body. When the funeral was over, life continued. Kurt mourned and grieved for Blaine. He sobbed for days. It was even worse when Blaine's last letter finally arrived. Kurt couldn't bring himself to get out of bed in the morning. He felt like he wanted to die.

Finally Mercedes and Rachel had enough of Kurt making himself miserable. They forced him to get out of the apartment and go have fun. They arranged to have all Blaine's clothes donated, and they made a scrap book of the photos of Blaine Kurt owned. It sat in the living room for Kurt to look at whenever.

Years began to pass, and Kurt finally was able to move on. He never did fall in love again. He went on dates and had brief relationships with other men, but he never fell in love with them.

When he was 32, he decided he wanted a child. He went through months of a grueling adoption process and court appearances before it was decided that he was fit to be a single father. He had adopted a two-year-old Filipino girl. Kurt had fallen in love with her right away. She had dark curly hair and big, hazel eyes just like Blaine had. Her name was Tala and she became Kurt's pride and joy.

Raising Tala made Kurt happy. He loved the girl with all his heart. When she was older, Kurt told her all about Blaine and what happened to him. She understood and hugged Kurt, thanking him for telling her.

"Daddy," the ten-year-old girl said. "Blaine can be my other daddy, right? I mean if he was here he would be my other daddy."

"He would be," Kurt whispered. "I know he's watching over us somewhere. I know he loves you a lot too."

Kurt knew Blaine would have loved Tala like he did. He just knew.

X-X-X-X

Kurt lived a long happy life. He watched Tala grow up, go to college, get married, and have children of her own. Then her children began to have children. As Kurt grew old he began to grieve again. He had to live through his parents dying, then Finn, then his friends. Soon Kurt was the last one left. He grew ill and was put into the hospital. His family knew that it wouldn't be long before he passed.

One morning, Kurt didn't wake up in his room at the hospital. Instead he woke in a bright sunny field. He looked down at himself to discover he was twenty-five years old again.

"There's a moment, when you say to yourself, 'There you are, I've been looking for you forever,'" a voice said.

Kurt turned around to see Blaine walking towards him, smiling happily. He was dressed one of Kurt's favorite outfits and looked in perfect health.

"Kurt," he said softly as he cupped the other man's cheek. "You're here."

"I'm dead?" Kurt asked.

"You are, but you lived such a long, good life. Tala and her family are very beautiful by the way."

Kurt smiled. "I knew you would think so," he said before kissing Blaine happily.

"I missed you," Blaine said when the kiss broke.

"I missed you too. So much."

"Love you always."

"Love you forever."

_A/N: That's it folks. I hope you enjoyed. I seriously cried the whole time I was writing this. _


End file.
